The Strength and Courage of a Child's Heart
by Calypphire
Summary: Snape is asked to visit a little girl in hospital... Please read and review. Complete.
1. The Request

Author's Note: All Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. But I own all original characters.

Chapter One

The Request

There was a knock on the door. Snape was busy sorting out the last of his paperwork before he was to leave the office and the school for the summer.

"Come in," he said, absentmindedly.

The door opened and Snape turned to see Dumbledore standing before him.

"Headmaster," he said. "What is it? I am quite busy."

"I am aware of that, Severus," said the Headmaster, with a sort of smile on his face. "Have you any plans for the summer?"

"Not that I am aware off, sir," Snape replied, turning away to place the papers he had in his hand in a briefcase. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I am to ask of you to do me a favour," said Dumbledore, his voice kind of hinted that it was more of a request than a favour.

Snape lifted his head up at this. "What sort of favour?" he asked.

"I want you to watch over someone for me," said Dumbledore. Snape turned to face the Headmaster, as the elderly wizard continued; "A little girl…I was asked to pay a visit, but I had to decline. But I couldn't allow a little girl like her to not have an ear to talk to."

"I'm not incline to baby-sit," said Snape, frowning. "Can't you get some other staff member to do it?"

"I would if I could, Severus," said Dumbledore. "But everyone else has plans and you're the only one left to ask."

Snape made a half growl and sighed. "All right," he said. "I'll do it. Where is this kid?"

"Her name is Emily Gordon and this is where you will find her," said Dumbledore, pulling out a slip of parchment and gave it to Snape.

Snape took it and looked at it. He looked up at the Headmaster.

"St Mary's Children's Hospital?" he asked.

Dumbledore looked back at Severus. "I have been going to this hospital for years, Severus. Children who want nothing more than to have an ear who will listen to them…it might do you some good, Severus. Especially young Emily, she's a brave child, as all the little children in there…I want you to meet her."

"But, why me?" Snape asked.

"No more questions, Severus," said Dumbledore. "Just please to this?"

Snape sighed in defeat. He looked at the place name.

What was so serious to place a child in a hospital?

It appears he just had to find out.


	2. Meeting Emily

Author's Note: All Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. But I own all original characters.

Chapter Two

Meeting Emily

He looked up at the large building that was apparently St Mary's Children's Hospital. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Here he was, standing outside the hospital building wearing black long pants, enclosed shoes and black t-shirt.

Severus Snape inhaled and exhaled a breath and went into the building. It was definitely a Children's hospital, there were cartoon characters on the walls and children were seen walking about. Snape saw one getting about on crutches due to what appeared to be a broken leg.

"May I help you?" asked a doctor at the reception desk.

Snape turned to face her, she slightly shorter than him, her brown hair was short and she was wearing a white coat and a stethoscope around her neck.

"Yes, I'm here to see someone, Dumbledore…"

The doctor just gave a slight smile. "Of course, he informed us that someone would be stepping in for him this time," she said, she placed her hand out for a handshake; "I'm Doctor Helen Grove."

"Severus Snape," said Snape, taking the hand.

"Best to introduce you to Emily," said Dr Grove, when their handshake parted, "this way."

Snape followed the Doctor along the hallways of the hospital. At the moment all he saw were kids with plastered arms and legs.

"So, I've been told that you are a Professor at the school Albus runs," said Dr Grove.

"I am," said Snape.

"Must be interesting with teenagers," said Dr Grove with a smile.

"You could say that," said Snape, thinking of all the melted cauldrons and blow-ups that have happened in the past.

"I am glad someone was able to step in for Albus," said Dr Grove, smiling in a grateful way. "He's quite the favourite."

"I can imagine," Snape slowly replied. 'Yes Dumbledore would be that kind of a person…' a voice in his head muttered.

"Do you have any kids?" Dr Grove asked.

Snape had never been asked that question before. "No, I'm not even married," he replied.

Dr Grove nodded.

"You?" Snape asked right out of the blue from his own mouth.

"Married for three years and have a little boy of my own," Dr Grove replied.

Snape could see this woman loved her life.

"Now I must tell you about Emily," said the doctor.

Snape had to wonder when he was going to be informed about this girl he was yet to meet.

"She's nine years old and she has been in hospital since last year," Grove explained.

"What's wrong with her?" Snape asked, with a concerned frown on his face.

"She has leukaemia," Dr Grove replied.

They had stopped outside the door of a room with seen through walls that had blinds closed. Dr Grove placed her hand on the handle of the door and slid it open. Snape carefully stepped over to the doorway, where Dr Grove walked in through.

"Good morning, Emily," said the kind voiced doctor. "I see that you have barely touched your breakfast."

"I'm not really hungry," replied the voice of a girl who sounded rather tired.

Snape looked from Dr Grove to the little girl who was sitting, propped up, on the bed, with a tall wheel tray over her and a tray of breakfast food was on it. Her skin was so pale and she wore a pale blue bandanna on her head. She also wore pretty pale blue satin pyjamas with white wavy lines along the collar and sleeves and the buttons were white too.

She had a private room, on the wall behind her were pictures of horses and on the beside tables, along with flowers and get well balloons, there were horses, ranging from My Little Pony to figurines of horses up upon their hind legs, showing off it's brilliance and elegance.

The little girl then looked over to the doorway and saw Snape standing there. Dr Grove saw this.

"Emily this is a friend of Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape," said the doctor. "Severus this is Emily."

"Have you met Dumbledore?" Snape asked the girl.

"Yes, on the Christmas holidays," said Emily, her face had a bit of a smile on it. "He was cool."

Dr Grove went over to Emily and did the needed checks and so forth.

"I see that you are into horses," said Snape, noting the many horses, as he stepped further into the room.

Emily smiled shyly and nodded.

"Ever been on one?" Snape asked.

"No," said Emily. "Have you?"

"Yes," said Snape, truthfully. "I actually own a horse."

Emily's big hazel eyes light up at this; "Really?" she said.

Snape couldn't quite explain himself. Why was he acting like this? He is never like this to his students.

"What breed do you own?" Emily asked.

Dr Grove grinned at this, as she wrote down the vital notes and such.

"Thoroughbred," said Snape, sitting down on a seat next to the bed.

"Let me guess, he's a black stallion," said Emily.

Snape raised his eyebrows; "I would like to know how you guessed that."

"You're wearing a lot of black and it just seems to fit," said Emily.

Snape's lips pulled a smile, a real genuine smile.

"Well," said Dr Grove. "I'm done here. Please eat at least something."

Emily gave a small nod, as Dr Grove walked around the bed and towards the door. She stopped at the door and turned back to face Emily.

"You're mother is probably going to drop by sometime today," she said.

"Thank you, Dr Grove," said Emily, with a sweet smile.

Giving a last smile, Dr Grove left the room, sliding the door closed.

"Nice healer," said Snape, looking at the door.

"She's great," said Emily, cheerfully. "Maybe you could stay and meet my mum."

Snape turned back to Emily. "Well, since I have no other plans."

"So what's your thoroughbred's name?" Emily asked.

"I know," said Snape, raising his eyebrows with amusement. "Why don't you guess his name?"

Emily made a thoughtful face. "Is it to something to do with Ancient Rome?"

"You could say that," said Snape.

"Is his name Caesar?" Emily asked.

"No," said Snape.

"Augustus?"

Snape shook his head. Emily made all sorts of good guesses but none were correct.

"The only thing I can think of is Emperor," said Emily. "They're in Ancient Rome."

"Well, then you would have to be correct," said Snape.

"How often do you see him?" Emily asked.

"Every weekend if I can manage," said Snape. "If not, I have someone to care for him."

"How old is he?"

"He's four years old," said Snape.

"He'll be five on the first of January, all horses have their birthday on that day…unless you're in the Southern Hemisphere where it is the first of August," said Emily.

'This kid reminds me of a certain Miss Hermione Granger,' his mind said.

But this girl doesn't seem to boast about her intelligence.

"So, Dr Grove said you were a teacher, Albus said that you taught at his school…"

Snape was curious on what the Headmaster had told this little girl…


	3. Mother and Feeling Free

Author's Note: All Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. But I own all original characters.

Note: Thank you to Mystical Witch, Angel of Forgotten Souls, Sailor Hecate, Gabbana and Midnight Lilly for you reviews.

Chapter Three

Mother and Feeling Free

Snape saw a picture of a little girl on the back wall amongst the pictures of the horses. He reached over and carefully took it.

"That's me…when I had hair," said Emily.

Snape looked at the photo; it was a muggle photo as it didn't move. It appeared that she had a birthday, for she was standing behind a table with cake with blue and white icing and blue candles. Emily was wearing a very beautiful light blue dress and her beautiful strawberry blonde hair was flowing down her back. Her face was lit with a big smile and she was holding her hands up and showing up eight fingers.

"I take it you were turning eight," said Snape, taking in the picture.

"That was two weeks before I became sick," said Emily.

"When is your birthday?"

"The twenty-seventh of April," said Emily. "When's yours?"

"Ninth of January," Snape replied, not wishing to suppress a simple answer from a girl with an innocent question.

"So, you're a Capricorn" said Emily. "I'm a Taurus, they're both Earth signs."

"I am," said Snape, nodding. "I take it that you're into astrology?"

"I only know the names and their elements and I know all twelve gemstones to each month," said Emily.

"You do?" asked Snape, raising his eyebrows.

"January has garnet, April has Diamond," said Emily.

The sliding door was heard, as it opened. Both Snape and Emily looked around to see a woman walking in. She had wavy strawberry blonde hair and was wearing a burgundy business skirt and low-heeled shoes, a white blouse, black leather watch and gold earrings.

"Oh, hello," she said, when she saw Snape.

Snape stood up.

"Mum, this is Severus, Dumbledore couldn't make the trip," said Emily.

"Oh," said Emily's mother, she stepped forward and placed her hand out. "Dr Grove said Emily had a visitor, I just assumed it would be Albus."

"He had to do something that couldn't wait," said Severus, taking the hand. "I'm Severus Snape."

"I'm Kathleen Gordon," said Emily's mother. "It is nice to know that Dumbledore was able to find someone to talk to Emily while she is in here."

Snape nodded as their hands parted.

"Mum, Severus has a pet horse and his name is Emperor," Emily called out.

"At least you found something in common," said Kathleen, with a bit of a smile, walking over to her daughter's bed. "Horses I mean, Emily's just nuts about them."

"Nothing wrong with that," said Snape, with a small shrug.

Kathleen just looked at Snape with saddened eyes, but a nice smile. Snape could see that she had been in some deep battles and this was just one of them. It must be hard for her to have to find a way to cope with work and care for a sick daughter all in the one go.

"Well, Dr Grove said that you may go once I was here," said Kathleen, it was clear she wanted to be alone with her daughter.

Snape could understand deeply.

"Will you be back?" Emily asked straight out.

"If you're mother doesn't mind," Snape replied, looking at Kathleen.

Kathleen just smiled; "I don't mind…at least I know someone is here to help Emily, besides the doctors and such."

Snape nodded. "Then I'll be back," he said. "See you later, Emily."

"Bye, Severus," said Emily.

Snape walked out of the room and closed the sliding door. The blinds had been opened earlier and he peeped through them. He saw Emily and Kathleen talking, both were smiling, but they were sad smiles, both were suffering, but both were just too proud, or too brave, to show too much.

Seeing this panged at Severus's heart. It was a feeling Severus hadn't felt in a long time, not since his mother died many years ago. Severus walked away and down the halls. When he was far enough away from the hospital and knew people wouldn't see, he apparated.

He arrived at his real home, at an old farm that was well kept. He walked along the path, taking in his home. It was two stories, with a porch all away round and beside it was a set of stables. He walked over to the stables and walked into them and over to a particular stall.

Severus arrived at the stall to see his black stallion standing there. It appears that fresh hay had been placed and he had been recently been groomed. Emperor's black coat shimmered in the light; he moved his head around, along his nose was a thin white strip and his right foreleg and left hind leg had white ankles.

Opening the gate of the stall, Severus went over to his horse and placed is hand upon Emperor's shoulder. Emperor jolted his head up and down a bit, and made a neighing noise.

"I think someone's up for a ride," said Severus.

He took the girdle from the hook that was in Emperor's stall and placed it over the horse's head, placing the bit into the mouth and was pretty soon leading Emperor out of the stall and placing the saddle upon the back.

Severus took his helmet and placed it on his head and mounded upon Emperor and eased the horse to walk forward. It wasn't long before Emperor was galloping along the paddock; this allowed Severus to think, while concentrating on the speed of the horse. This was just one of those times where he felt the freest to think of anything and everything that has been happening.

Emperor continued to speed along and Severus continued to think.


	4. Tired and Comfort

Author's Note: All Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. But I own all original characters.

Chapter Four

Tired and Comfort

Emily's tired eyes beamed when she saw Severus walking into the room. He had been visiting her for a full week now.

"Hello Severus," she said, her voice matched her eyes.

"Is everything all right?" he asked sitting down.

Emily's looked exhausted, making Severus look in concern.

"I'm just tired," said Emily. "I'm also going into get another bone marrow transplant."

"Bone marrow transplant?"

Emily nodded; "The doctors are hoping that this is the last one I will be having."

"How many have you had before?" asked Snape.

"Three times before," said Emily. "I'll also be given heaps of chemotherapy."

After spending this week with Emily, Snape has learned a fair amount of what this little girl has been through. This isn't the first time she's been in hospital. When she was still a little baby, she developed stage one hooping cough that was threatening to go into stage two. Come the age of five, she suffered a case of juvenile meningitis and yet this child was able to hold a smile and act like a normal little girl.

Emily has told Snape about her times in hospital.

"It's annoying sometimes, because all I want to do is play," she told him on his third day there.

But she was able to get out and about every now and again, though she had to get around in a wheelchair and she would sit with the other kids, Snape would hang back and watch, his eyes swore just how many children there were whom were sick or other.

There was a boy about Emily's age who also had leukaemia and a girl who was a burns victim, the left of her face was entirely scared and down the left of her neck and further. So many children…yet they were all showing the same strength, the same courage and bravery. It amazed Snape on just how strong these little kids were.

Now Snape looked at Emily, who was just appeared to be so, so tired.

"When do you go in?" he asked.

"Sometime today," said Emily. "After mum comes."

"I'll stay with you until then," said Snape.

Emily gave a small and tired smile; she placed a hand on Snape's hand. They sat in silence and waited as the minutes ticked by.



Kathleen arrived just in time, for they were ready to wheel Emily into the theatre and start the transplant. Kathleen told Snape he could go, but Snape firmly told her he wasn't leaving.

"I'm not leaving you alone," said Snape.

Kathleen couldn't help but be grateful, despite the tear threatening face she was wearing. So they went and sat in the cafeteria of the hospital. This made Snape realise that he hasn't really gotten to know the mother of young Emily; he was always leaving just moments after she arrives.

"May I ask where Emily's father is for all of this?" Snape asked, hoping he wasn't being too personal.

Kathleen just gave a very, small smile, seeming to understand why he would ask.

"Emily's father hasn't been around since before I knew I was pregnant," said Kathleen. "He kind of freaked out when I told him something that I was something more than just an ordinary muggle."

Snape raised his eyebrows; "You're a witch you mean?"

Kathleen nodded. "I figured that you were a wizard, but I didn't want to say anything."

"Were you married to the father?"

"No, I was engaged," said Kathleen. "But none of that matters, I have Emily and…I just want this to stop."

A tear ran down her cheek, Kathleen put her face in the palm of her hands and her shoulders began to shake. Snape could only do the only logical thing and that was to place his arms around Kathleen and held her while she wept.


	5. More Tears

Author's Note: All Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. But I own all original characters.

Note: Thank you to Music Mad Cass, Morgaine00000016, Nixinox, xxlightningboltxx, Anakah, Sailor Hecate, Anna and katplwe for your reviews. I did forget to mention that, yes; Snape is somewhat out of character. Sorry for not mentioning it before.

Chapter Five

More Tears

Emily was wheeled out of the theatre and was soon lying in her room once again. She just seemed so out of it. Dr Grove pulled Kathleen aside, Severus held back, not wanting to intrude. But he watched Kathleen, seeing the doctor speaking to her and…Kathleen's hands went to her face and her shoulders began to shake.

Severus saw the sympathetic look on Dr Grove's face and knew the news just didn't appear to be right. Kathleen walked into the room and Snape stood up to clear the chair for her.

"Emily's…gone into a coma," Kathleen sobbed. "The transplant went fine…but…"

Snape rushed over and got Kathleen to sit down and he knelt in front of her.

"But what?" Snape asked in an eased voice.

A song from a distant radio could be heard;

_When I was younger,_

_So much younger than today_

_I never needed anybody's_

_Help in anyway_

_But those days are gone_

_I'm not so self assured_

_Now I find I've changed my mind_

_I've opened up the door_

"During the procedure she…slipped into the coma," said Kathleen, her eyes were puffy and red, tears were flowing again. "This hasn't happened before."

_Help me if you can,_

_I'm feeling down_

_And I do, appreciate you being round_

_Help me get my feet back on the ground_

_Won't you please?_

_Please help me?_

Severus held Kathleen's hand;

"Emily will get through this…she's a strong girl," he assured, trying to keep a positive mind.

This was a weird feeling for him to feel.

"I just want this to be over, I want my baby to be healthy…no more hospitals," said Kathleen, sniffing back and broke into another wave of tears.

_And now my life has changed_

_In oh so many ways_

_My independence seems to have vanished in the haze_

_But every now and again_

_I feel so insecure_

_I know that I need you_

_Like I've never done before_

Severus pulled the crying mother into a firm hug.

"She will get through this," he said. "She will walk out of here, with you hand in hers."

Kathleen's tears just continued to flow, everything just seemed to be on the brink of collapse and the only thing she could do was hope and pray that her little girl will wake up.

"I do appreciate you being here, Severus," she managed to choke out, pulling away.

Severus just looked at her with eyes that were grateful for her words and his lips had a small, suppressed line that was in between a grateful smile and a saddened smile.

'Was this why Dumbledore wanted me here?' he mind asked. 'To see just how much of a heart I had?'

Severus didn't know the full reason to why Dumbledore sent him here. But he couldn't help but be glad he did…his heart felt more emotion than it ever had before.

"Thank you, Severus," said Kathleen, bringing a hand up to her face and wiping away as many tears as she could.

"Everything will be all right," said Severus.

Kathleen nodded; she was in hope, even though her face wasn't too sure about it. Another wave of tears began to flow…

_Help me if you can,_

_I'm feeling down_

_And I do, appreciate you being round_

_Help me get my feet back on the ground_

_Won't you please?_

_Please help me?_

Note: 'Help' was first written and sung by the Beatles. But John Farnham redid the song and, in my opinion, does a more heart hitting job than the Beatles. That's just my opinion; I just hope I didn't hit any nerves when I said it.


	6. Talking to Kathleen

Author's Note: All Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. But I own all original characters.

Note: Thank you to Mythical Witch, Sailor Hecate and The Rogue Author for your reviews. To the Rogue Author, this story is one of those nothing to do with the books stories and sorry if I'm throwing you off with the way I have portrayed Snape, but this is the way the story is going.

Chapter Six

Talking to Kathleen

Snape reached his farm home and walked into the kitchen where there was a cauldron stood with bubbling potion brewing away inside it. It had been brewing for three days now, as it had to be brewed to a thin liquid. Emily was still in a coma, it has been four days and Snape did some serious research.

He wanted to help this girl and her mother. He checked the potion, he stirred and added a little bit of powdered brass shoots, used to help the coma victim come back gently into the waking world and the other ingredients will help Emily recover…how long it determines how bad Emily's condition is.

There was a knock on the door and Snape went to answer it.

"Kathleen?" he said, rather surprised to see her. "What are you doing here? How did you know where I lived?"

"I asked Dumbledore ages ago," said Kathleen.

The two looked at each other. Seeming to have just remembered that they were still at the front door, Severus invited Kathleen inside.

"How is Emily?"

"Still in a coma," said Kathleen, quietly, walking into Severus's home.

She moved her eyes over the area. The whole of the ground floor was an open area, with timber flooring and every section had it's own corner, the living room with a fireplace was to her left and the dining room was passed that and the kitchen was beside the dining room. Over to her right was an open doorway where it led to the bathroom and laundry. In the middle was the stairs that led up to the second floor.

"Nice home," she said, politely.

"Thank you," said Severus. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Just water will be fine," said Kathleen.

Severus offered Kathleen to sit on the couch before going over to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Thank you," said Kathleen, when Severus gave her the glass.

Kathleen sipped a little, then placed the glass on the glass topped coffee table.

"May I ask why you came?" Severus asked, sitting down beside her.

"It's a fair question," said Kathleen. "Ever since Emily has fallen ill I haven't been able to talk to many people."

"Don't you have friends or family?" asked Severus.

"Emily's the only family I have left," said Kathleen. "Her father wants nothing to do with Emily or me, and my parents are long dead and I have no brothers or sisters."

Snape nodded.

"As for friends, they all just fell away after awhile," Kathleen continued on speaking. "None of them had children and couldn't, or didn't seem to want to understand. Emily was all I had to keep me from going to pieces.

"I rarely open up to anyone these days, it's been months since I've dared to speak to someone who isn't going to tell me what going to happen to my daughter every time I walk into the room."

"It must be hard," said Severus.

"Have you ever had children?"

"No," said Severus, shaking his head a little.

"Then you don't know how hard it is," said Kathleen, sounding a little harsh. She realised just how she sounded; "I'm sorry," she looked away.

"Don't be," said Severus. "Though I must ask, why you didn't take Emily to St Mungo's Hospital to have her healed that way?"

"Because I have a lot of faith in the muggle treatments," said Kathleen. "Plus to the fact that St Mungo's is more for treatments that are of the magic kind. How many potions are there that are there for something that is more common in muggles than magic?"

Severus understood, it was true that something as serious as leukaemia is more common in muggles than it was of the magic kind. He let out a small sigh.

"Would you be prepared to allow me to give Emily a dose of Amoc-Warrom Potion?" he asked.

"What does it do?" Kathleen asked, a little unsure.

Severus explained that it will help Emily come out of her coma and will help her recover.

"How long it will take, it depends, but…it has worked on many cases," said Severus, carefully.

Kathleen was thinking about it as she held her bottom lip between her teeth.

"If it'll help…" she slowly said. "But for someone who doesn't have kids of his own, why are you helping mine?"

Severus sighed a little. "Because, I want your child to be able to have a better future and…" he stopped, paused, causing Kathleen to raise her eyebrows. "Let's just say no mother should have to suffer a loss of her child."

Kathleen saw a glint of sadness in Severus's eyes.

"Were you married?"

"No," said Severus, looking away from her, but continued to speak; "But I did lose my sister. I was eight years old, she was six and she and I were always loved by our mother. My dad wasn't the kind to know what real love was.

"While this isn't really the same thing, but one day, my father came home and he was drunk again…my sister got in his way and…he beat her to death and whirled upon my mother. I had to sit in a corner and watch this with fear.

"But I can say that my mother suffered more with the loss of Annika than she did with her bruises."

Kathleen couldn't help but show sympathy. Severus turned to face her.

"When I saw you and Emily together on the first day I was there…I could see the same bond that my mother, Annika and I had shared, those are the strongest and…I didn't want you two to lose that."

Kathleen leaned over and kissed Severus on the cheek. Severus looked at her with a surprised look.

"I guess that was a thank you," said Kathleen.

Severus gave a simple nod. The two looked into the other's eyes, seeming to try and read the others. Severus's dark with Kathleen's hazel, just looking deeply at each others.

What happened next, neither one could explain it. Slowly, their lips touched for a fair number of seconds. They pulled away, both felt a little awkward…

"I…better get going," said Kathleen, blushing a little, not sure if it was out of embarrassment or not.

Severus nodded and saw Kathleen to the door. But when they reached the door, they kissed once more before Kathleen walked out on to the porch and began to walk away and apparate when she got as far as halfway down the path.

Severus wondered what had just happened. He walked over to the living room and sat back down on the couch and just thought…

Was he falling for this woman?

He couldn't be…but why could he stop thinking about her?

"Bugger this, I need a drink!" he said out loud and got off the couch to fix himself a scotch…


	7. Waiting

Author's Note: All Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. But I own all original characters.

Chapter Seven

Waiting

Kathleen agreed to allow Severus to try the potion upon Emily; all they could do now was wait. Neither Kathleen nor Severus spoke of what happened between them, neither one could think what to say about it. But both seemed to be wishing for the other to bring it up, only to know full well that it's not going to happen.

Emily's coma continued for another two days, during this time, Severus kept Kathleen company and would sit by Emily's bedside and watch over the little girl.

Dr Grove hurried into the cafeteria on the third day of Severus giving Emily the potion. Kathleen's head perked up at the sight of the doctor, anxious to hear if it was good news or bad news.

"Emily's starting to use rapid eye movement," said Dr Grove. "She's out of her coma."

Severus looked from the doctor to Kathleen, who simply shot up from her seat and went to follow the doctor. Severus followed, keeping his distance, wanting Kathleen to see her daughter first.

He was soon standing by the doorway, slightly more in the room and watched as Kathleen sat down by her daughter's bed and held on to her hand.

"Emily?" she gently called in a loving voice.

Emily was still stirring and on the brink of opening waking up. Severus edged his way over, Kathleen saw this and nodded that he was able to come over. Severus sat on the chair on the other side of Emily's bed and took the little girl's hand. It was as though she felt him, for she carefully tightened her hand in a soft way around his hand and loosened.

"She knows you're there," said Dr Grove, who saw this from the far corner of the bed.

"Emily," Kathleen gently called. "Come on sweetheart."

Emily's hazel eyes slowly opened up, she blinked a couple of times. She moved her glance over to her mother.

"Hi mum," she spoke in a very, very soft and tired voice.

Kathleen's face lit up and she couldn't help but gently hug her daughter. Emily's eyes closed at the feel of her mother's embrace, it was always a feeling she knew and loved the most. Kathleen pulled away and Emily moved her glance over to Severus, whose hand was still gently holding hers. She smiled just the same; Severus returned this with a smile of his own.

Dr Grove, though she didn't want to break up this happy reunion, stepped forward and said that Emily needed to have some massive check ups by the doctors and she still needed rest. Kathleen and Severus went to walk around the hospital grounds while waiting.

There was a real pregnant silence between them.

"Severus," said Kathleen, breaking the silence. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately."

"You're not the only one," said Severus, admittedly.

Kathleen sighed a little. "I don't know how to say this…"

"Will you go out with me?" Severus quickly asked, cutting her off without thinking.

Kathleen stared at him.

"Funny," she said. "I was going to ask almost the say thing."

"Really?" asked Severus.

Kathleen lowered her glance down to the ground; Severus gently bought her glance back up to his face. Slowly and carefully, their lips untied into a kiss, it was strong and it was tender. It was the beginning of a bond…


	8. Recovery and A Little Ride

Author's Note: All Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. But I own all original characters.

Note: Thank you Angel of Forgotten Souls, Anna, Sailor Hecate, Barb8, Morgaine00000016, Wrinkles the Troll, Fahzzyquill, Shesshy-kun's Mate and Whennerdscollide for your reviews.

Chapter Eight

Recovery and A Little Ride

The recovery was long, but within two weeks, Emily was well enough to leave the hospital. She could believe that she was wearing a pair of jeans, a light blue top with white roses on the front and white sneakers, instead of pyjamas. She still wore a bandanna over her head; it will still be a while off before her hair grows back.

But the feeling of being able to walk out of the hospital was a great feeling and Emily held on to her mother's hand as she was led out of the hospital doors and into the fresh air and into the sunlight. A grin was upon Emily's face, the sun never felt so good.

Kathleen got Emily to hold the Portkey and they were soon parting away from the hospital, leaving it behind for good.



Exited, Emily was led by Severus to the one place he promised to take her to when she was out of hospital and well enough. They were at the farm house; Kathleen was out for the day and allowed Severus and Emily to continue to bond, being that Kathleen was now dating Severus.

When Emily saw the stables, she knew she was just moments away from seeing Emperor. Her eyes lit up when she finally saw the creature. Because she was rather short, Severus got her to stand on a stool and so is to be able to pat the stallion's nose, while he was still in his stall.

"Would you like to go for a ride?" Severus asked.

"I would like that very much," said Emily, the smile was evident and it would be hard to get it off at this point in time.

Severus went and got his helmet and also a helmet just for Emily.

"Can you help me saddle him up?" Severus asked.

Emily jumped at the request and learned how to do the saddle and girdle correctly and it wasn't long before Severus helped her on to the horse and he got on himself, sitting behind her. Making sure she was secure, Severus eased Emperor forward and Severus didn't dare to get the stallion to go into a gallop. Emperor seemed to have figured Severus was riding with someone with no riding experience and would rather he stay in a simple trot.

"How do you like the ride?" Severus asked, as they got further down the paddock.

"I love it," said Emily.

"Good," said Severus.

When Emperor got a further down, Emily started seeing a second horse.

"I talked to your mother," he said, as they rode closer.

Emily saw that the horse was saddled and ready to be ridden. The horse was of a deep chocolate coating, with a white stripe down the nose and two white knee sock and two shin socks.

"A thoroughbred," said Emily. "Where'd he come from?"

"Let's just say I talked to a few people and she now belongs to the one girl who deserves to ride," said Severus.

Emily turned her head around.

"You mean…?" she began to ask in surprise.

"She belongs to you," said Severus.

He got off of Emperor and helped Emily off. They walked over to the mare and the mare moved her head up and watched them coming over in a gentle and easy pace towards her. In return, she edged further forward until Emily was able to take the reins into her hand.

Emily looked deep into the creature's black eye and saw just how beautiful the horse really was. Carefully, she placed a hand on the horses shoulder and began to pat the horse.

"You're a beautiful horse," she said.

"Would you like to ride her back to the stables?" Severus asked.

Emily responded with a grin. It was a sill question to ask, so Severus helped her onto the mare's back and Severus was soon back on Emperor.

"How, you hold the reins like this…" Severus began to carefully instruct Emily how to ride the horse properly.

Emily found this to be fun and even though the mare was just walking along, it was that free feeling Severus knew oh so very well that was starting to hit her.

They rode all the way to the stables, where Kathleen was standing waiting by the door.

"Mum, check it out, I'm riding by myself," Emily couldn't help but say.

The grin was bigger than ever.

"Yes," said Kathleen, with a warm smile. "I can see that."

Severus got off Emperor and went over to help Emily off.

"So, got a name for her yet?" Severus asked.

"I've never name an animal before," said Emily.

She looked deeply into the mare's eye, studying what she was seeing when she looked into it.

"Celeste," she said, strongly.

Severus could see Emily had put a lot of thought into the name of this horse. Kathleen's warm smile just continued she could see her daughter doing well to look after her horse. This was what Emily had always wanted to do and now she gets that chance.

The smile on Emily's face was as priceless as the last smile she had. Moments like this one must truly treasure…


	9. You don't have to be Alone!

Author's Note: All Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. But I own all original characters.

Note: Thank you to Lucious Lady Lucius, Morgaine00000016, Sappjody, Barb8, Wrinkles the Troll, Mythical Witch, Anna, Midnight Lilly, The Silent Quill, Nixinox and Slytherin-Angel44, for your reviews. And to Lilith-Kayden for your message.

Chapter Nine

"You don't have to be Alone!"

"Severus," said Emily, later that night, when he and Emily were sitting on the porch.

"Yes," said Severus.

"Mum told me that you used a potion to help me," said Emily. "She called it the Amoc-Warrom potion…what does it do?"

Severus figured Kathleen would have told Emily how come she was able to recover so quickly.

"The Amoc-Warrom potion is a rare potion, very rarely used, but it is a potion that helps ease the brain. The brass shoots, alpha-jay powder and ninny roots ease the coma away, how long, it depends, but it has always worked. The rest of the ingredient, three drops of welsh green dragon blood, powdered unicorn horn and a few others, help the recovering process."

Emily nodded as she listened.

"I can't help but be grateful," said Emily. She went and hugged Severus. "Thank you."

A smile began to form upon Severus's lips. "You're welcome," he replied, hugging her back.

They heard the door open and they turned to see Kathleen walking out.

"I hate to be a spoil sport, but it's time you went to bed, Emily," she said.

"Awe, but mum!" Emily groaned in protest.

"No but," said Kathleen.

Emily made a quiet grumble, but went inside to get herself ready for bed.

"Like all kids they don't want to go to bed," said Severus, chuckling.

Kathleen just smiled and sat down next to him.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning," said Kathleen.

"How come?" Severus asked.

Kathleen looked at Severus. "I have to try and find a new apartment and a job…I was fired the day you came to see Emily. Now I'm being kicked out of the apartment and no-one could care about the fact that I have Emily to care for."

"How come you didn't say this earlier?" Severus said.

"Because I've always had to deal with things on my own," said Kathleen, in a quiet and sad tone.

Severus seemed to understand deeply what she was talking about. Gently he moved his hand over and took Kathleen's hand into his own.

"Kat," he said just as kindly, "you don't have to deal with this alone anymore."

Kathleen looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Kathleen asked.

"You can live here," said Severus. "Emily will be able to see Celeste every day and learn more on how to look after and tide a horse. You and Emily will have a roof over your heads…"

"But what about a job?" Kathleen cut him off.

"Let me finish," said Severus, with a smile. "Apparently Dumbledore is looking for a new Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts. You know more about muggle objects than I do."

Kathleen was silent, she looked away from Severus. Severus cocked his head to try and look at her.

"Kat…you're not alone anymore," he said.

Kathleen looked back at Severus, a single tear was rolling, it was a sad one, but a happy one.

"Are you sure you want Emily and me to live here, with you?" she asked.

"Let's just say Emily has opened my heart up more," said Severus, with a kinder smile.

Kathleen returned this by kissing him on the cheek. This soon turned to kissing upon the lips. They continued to kiss…



Emily was sitting at the dining room table, eating a bowl of cereal, when she saw her mother and Severus walked down the stairs…hand-in-hand and full of smiles.

"I take it you had fun last night," she said, raising her eyebrows.

Kathleen and Severus chose to deliberately change the subject and decided to tell Emily the plans of what was to happen in the future. The smile on Emily's was clear, she wasn't objected one bit.


	10. Smiles

Author's Note: All Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. But I own all original characters.

Chapter Ten

Smiles

Two years had passed, it was near the end of July and Emily was riding Celeste with full confidence and was having fun racing Severus and Emperor back to the stables. The laughter was clear and evident and full of true joy.

They reached the stables and were soon getting off the stopped horses. Emily led Celeste over to the water trough and the horse gratefully began to drink from the cool water.

Emily took off her helmet; her strawberry blonde hair glittered in the sun, it was wavy and it was in a half-in half-out. She just loved playing with it at night and wearing hairclips and so forth. She looked over at Severus, who caught up with her, Emperor was glad to get a good guzzle of water into his mouth.

"Best to go in for lunch, shall we?" he suggested.

"Don't the horses need to be put into the stall?" Emily asked.

"No, they can walk about in the smaller paddock," said Severus.

"Okay," said Emily.

So when the horses stopped drinking, they were put in two different fenced paddocks. Severus then let out his left hand, the yellow gold ring on his ring finger flashed a little bit in the light, as Emily took it. They walked to the farmhouse and inside, where Kathleen was.

Kathleen smiled when they entered and Severus pecked her on the cheek and gently placed his hand upon the small bump Kathleen had.

"Oh, Emily," said Kathleen, pulling open the top draw and pulling out an envelope, "this came for you."

Emily took it and opened it. She read it and her smile turned into a grin and her hazel eyes twinkled.

"I'm going to Hogwarts!" she cried, with excitement. "I'm going to Hogwarts."

The excitement was bounce up and down on the flats of her feet and the heels going up and down, touching the floor each time they went down.

Severus and Kathleen smiled and they soon were sitting down to lunch.

There was nothing in this world that could spoil this moment they were sharing together…

The End

Note: There is going to be no second story to this. It was a strong plan from the start that it was only to be a single story. I hope you have enjoyed what you have read and take care. Sign Calypphire.


End file.
